


The Explorer Trio

by poisonapplecat



Series: Chain of Command [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplecat/pseuds/poisonapplecat
Summary: A necromancer, an engineer, and an elementalist set up a campfire...--I wrote this instead of sleeping. nothing special but it's short and sweet so here it is





	The Explorer Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if my tagging system was appropriate but I'm certain my dumb brain will compel me to write more snippets with these characters again so I figured I might as well name them up top.
> 
> Chronology? Importance to the rest of the storyline? Clear character relationships? What are those?

**The Priory Trio**

Nainku, Sylvari, Holosmith, Slight Pyromaniac, Magister

Solicass Wainwright, Human, Reaper, Priest of Grenth, Scholar

Amnalyne Fairway, Human, Tempest, Blind, Explorer

  


“No, no, no! This is all wrong! What sort of map is this anyway!?” Solicass whined, staring at the same poorly-drawn forest he’d been staring at for upwards of five minutes. The drawings were shoddy at best, ink having long-since faded from the labels indicating what was what and, somehow, this had been what he was given to work with. Honestly.

Nainku hummed lightly from his place beside the necromancer, where he sat polishing his perfect-and-never-let-anyone-speak-otherwise flamethrower. “As I’ve told you… eight times, now? We won’t be needing the map.”

Solicass shot a glare at his sylvari companion. “We’ll get lost.”

“We have Amnalyne for that,” Nainku insisted, not bothering to return the glare.

“It’s a forest. She does worse in forests. Plants, unfortunately, are not an element,” Solicass argued, folding up the map and packing it away nonetheless.

Amnalyne giggled from her seat across from them, pale eyes brightly reflecting the fire that lay between them. “Actually, I’ve been getting better with plants. There’s water in them, after all.”

Solicass huffed and pulled out an old tome he hadn’t quite memorized yet. “That’s good to hear. Still, I don’t like putting the weight of all three of us on you if we can avoid it.”

“Soli,” Nainku interrupted, finally looking at his teammate. “We’ll be fine so long as we stick together. We’ve done this dozens of times. If we can find the shrine, our job will be half-done.”

Solicass’ frown returned in full force. “That’s easy for you to say when _ I’m _ the one who’ll be performing the ritual.”

Nainku paused in his ministrations on his flamethrower and considered the argument. “That’s… a reasonable point. I shouldn’t have undermined the effort that takes. My apologies.”

“You just can’t let me be mad at you, can you?”

“Solicass Wainwright,” Amnalyne admonished with a teasing lilt. “Are you suggesting you’re _ trying _ to provoke our dear leader?”

A flash of red hair and eyes played on Solicass’ eyes, a memory pulled from his youth in Divinity’s Reach and he decided, _ no _, he’d never want to act like Red used to.

“Why, Miss Fairway,” Solicass faux-gasped, throwing a hand over his heart for his benefit alone. “I’d _ never _ do something so unseemly.”

Amnalyne’s lips curled into a grin. “Oh? Then what was the business with the dolyak earlier?”

Solicass’ blood froze. “You felt that?”

“There’s snow everywhere, Cass,” Nainku pointed out, not being helpful.

“So! The grawl shrine!” Solicass exclaimed, desperately trying to salvage his pride. “I think it will be within only a half-day’s journey.”

“If the map’s right,” Amnalyne corrected.

“Yes… if the map is right,” Solicass agreed slowly, turning his attention back to his tome, perfectly content to shut the world out until his friends had forgotten about the dolyak.

**Author's Note:**

> On the GW2 wiki, the Durmand Priory ranks are listed and I've used them here to establish my little Priory squad in an actual hierarchy.
> 
> Nainku is a Magister, which the wiki describes as "group leaders among the explorers" and is the highest-ranking of the group. Implies he's been in the Priory longer than the other two or has some wordly knowledge that places him above them in terms of leadership.
> 
> Solicass is a Scholar, the "academic, more research-oriented version of the explorer." I fancy Soli as being a slightly-off, Grenth-worshipping, history/tradition-lover so the idea of his job being to stick his head in a book for a while is on point.
> 
> Amnalyne is an Explorer, which is just, the standard adventurer and tomb-raider, I guess. She definitely has the potential to be an Arcanist -- "magical protector" -- but she also vibes as the type who'd much rather be out wandering nature than fighting more than necessary.
> 
> How did these nerds meet? I have a vague answer for Soli and Amnalyne but my backstory for Nainku is severely lacking in that regard. maybe I'll write it out one day ;)


End file.
